Its time part 2
by TMNTpizzapower
Summary: The TMNT finally start to fight the foot, kind of funny. Ya know with Mikey. Please read, and leave a review. Thanks


Ok, this is episode 3 from the series I am doing. I hope that you like the first part. Please o please review to tell me what  
  
you all think. Ok start reading the story now it is starting now!!  
  
Last Time on TMNT: The Series   
  
While the TMNT where chilling in the sewers, Shredder was getting his army of the Foot ready to go into the sewers and  
  
find the Utroms, and search for the TMNT. Shredder still does not know that they are turtles.  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Turtles Lets Go!!  
  
Raph, Leo, Donny, and Mikey  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Shredder betta watch out!!!  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!!  
  
Turtles Lets go!!  
  
Turtle Power!!!  
  
Title: Its Time part 2  
  
Leonardo: So, Splinter do we go out and find his ninja theifs?  
  
Splinter: Not yet my son. Let me meditate on it.  
  
Leo: Yes Master.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Shredder: OK, foot now that we are all prepared lets go kick some Ultroms ASS!! Don't forget that if you see that freak ( What Shredder is talking about is in the first episode story " Ready or Not " ) to cature him, and not kill him got that.  
  
Foot: ( Also known as ninja theifs ) YES SIR!!  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Uknown: They are coming now.  
  
Another unnkown: Yes I know I can already feel their body power in the sewers. What about those other creatures that are in the sewers?  
  
Unknown: We will find out soon anough if they are on are side.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in the Sewers:  
  
Splinter: My Sons!! Tonight is the night we will go look for them.  
  
Michelangelo: Cowabunga!!! Dudes, Master, what are we looking for again?  
  
Donatello: Mikey you remember what Raphael said. ( This was all talked about in " Ready or Not " )  
  
Michelangelo: Yo ya, forgot about what he said. Sorry RAPHAEL  
  
Raphael: Shut your mouth!! Be - a - ch!!  
  
Leonardo: But Splinter shouldn't it be better if they look for us, ya know like set a trap for them?  
  
Splinter: Yes I think we should do that. Donatello do you have anything in mind?  
  
Donatello: I sure do Master Splinter!!  
  
Splinter: Good.  
  
Donatello: I am all up to it!!  
  
Michelangelo: Ya, i'm gonna go with Donny and do what ever he is doing.  
  
Donatello: No ya won't, you would just reck the trap I got set in mine.  
  
Michelangelo: Fine, be that way Lard - BUTT!!  
  
Splinter: Stop it now Mikey! Ten flips now!  
  
Michelangelo: Yes Master.  
  
Splinter: Donatello what is your trap that you have in mind?  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Going down the Manhole:  
  
foot 1: Ok, now everybody remember what Master Shredder told us.  
  
All Foots: Yes we do.   
  
Foot 1: What did he say then?  
  
All Foots: To kill the 2 Ultroms left, and if we find any other creatures like what happend before you capture him, and take him to Shredder  
  
Foot 1: Good. Good. You know the stuff. Now lets get started.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Uknown: They are now in the Sewers, get ready to fight, and brace ourselfs. Got it?  
  
Other Unknown: I got it.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Donetello: Ok Splinter the trap is all set, now all Mikey has to do is sit and wait!  
  
Splinter: Good Donatello.  
  
Raphael: Geesh. I just hope this works. This betta work Don, or I knock your shell off. Got it?  
  
Donatello: I got it Raph, and this will work. Now Mikey scream your girlie scream.  
  
Michelangelo: Do I have to?  
  
Splinter: Do it or I will take your Numchacks away. Got that.  
  
Michelangelo: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
At the other end of the Sewers:  
  
Foot 1: Ninjas to the other end. We just may have found what we where looking for!  
  
At the other end of the Sewers:  
  
Leonardo: OK here they come!! Ninjas ready!! AND ATTACK!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mikey starts to run away, while Leonardo is pined on the ground.  
  
Michelangelo: Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Get off of Leo!!!!!!! Take that and that, and THAT!!!  
  
Foot 1: Ninja Banish!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Smoke is everywhere  
  
Raphael: No you don't Hiyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Ching!!!  
  
Splinter: Let them get away Raphael my Son.  
  
Raphael: Damn it!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Later on at Shredders hideout:  
  
Shredder: What!! You did not kill the Utroms.   
  
Foot 1: No because we found those freaks. There where 4 of them.  
  
Shredder: 4!!! What did they look like?  
  
Foot 1: They where green, and had shells on there back.  
  
Shredder: WHAT??????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hoped you liked the 2nd part of " Its Time " Please leave a review, and if you have not read the first part please read. Oh don't forget that this is part of the 8 TMNT episode story season I am doing. It is a series. This is episode 3 so far. Well bye, Please leave a review!! 


End file.
